Apa Aku Gendut, Taichou?
by Azalea Yukiko
Summary: Dia nggak lagi hamil, kan?/"Kau nggak gendut, Matsumoto."/ First Humor, wanna RnR?


"Matsumoto-_fukutaichou_, sekarang tambah seksi, ya?"

"Araaaa~ Jangan menggodaku Hisagi-_ fukutaichou._"

"Eh... Tapi menurutku..."

"Kenapa Kira-_ fukutaichou_?"

"Me-menurutku... justru Matsumoto-_ fukutaichou _agak..."

"Agak apa, Kira-_kun_~?"

"Agak... Eto..."

"Hmmm~?"

"Agak... Gendut."

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAAA?"

**.**

**.**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Apa Aku Gendut, Taichou? (c) Azalea Yukiko**

**Warning: (maybe) OOC, humor (garing). DLDR, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hitsugaya Toushirou mendapati cermin setinggi dua setengah meter di ruang kerjanya. Cermin setinggi ini buat apa sih? Hitsugaya juga perlunya yang setinggi satu setengah meter doang.

Sudah berkali-kali pula ia melihat Matsumoto Rangiku berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin itu. Obsesi jadi model nih, ceritanya?

Yang aneh, wajah Matsumoto kalau berhadapan dengan cermin akan berubah murung, lalu berganti masam, kemudian sedih, kembali murung, dan barulah Matsumoto kembali duduk manis di kursinya setelah Hitsugaya membentaknya.

Bukannya Hitsugaya nggak peduli dengan bawahannya yang seksi ini, tapi ia sudah merasa berpengalaman dalam menghadapi wanita macam Matsumoto Rangiku. Mungkin saja ini trik barunya agar bisa bebas dalam tugas, dan Hitsugaya nggak mau tertipu lagi, nggak mau tersesat, nggak mau terperangkap dalam muslihat Matsumoto.

"Daripada kau melamun, lebih baik kerjakan _paperwork_-mu, Matsumoto!"

Yang disuruh hanya diam, nggak bereaksi. Malah asyik melihat perutnya sendiri, kadang kedua tangannya melingkari pinggulnya, lalu melepasnya kasar.

Dahi Hitsugaya berkerut, Matsumoto nggak pernah seaneh ini.

D_ia nggak lagi hamil, kan?_ Pikiran konyol menghinggapi _inner_ Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto..."

Kembali yang bersangkutan acuh tak acuh. Menganggap suara Hitsugaya bagai desau angin di padang pasir.

Ok. Hitsugaya bukan penyabar, dia juga bukan pendengar atau pengamat yang luar biasa. Apalagi untuk Matsumoto, nggak ada kata sabar. Jadi-

"MATSUMOTO!"

"UGYAAAA~~"

Ruang kerja Divisi Sepuluh kembali normal seperti hari-hari biasa.

**.**

**.**

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

Nafas tersengal-sengal, keringat bercucuran, rambut lepek berantakan. Jelas bukan _style_ dari Matsumoto Rangiku. Tapi, nggak tahu dapat wangsit dari mana, Matsumoto Rangiku yang kini memakai training olahraga tengah _sit-up_ di bawah guyuran langsung matahari. Pukul satu siang, di musim panas dengan cuaca cerah. Cocok untuk berenang atau liburan di pantai!

_Yeah_, bahkan dengan tampilan berantakannya itu, dua pertiga pasukan Divisi Sepuluh yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tetap memandangnya dengan wajah memerah kagum.

Kening Hitsugaya kembali berkerut. Ok, nggak mungkin Matsumoto akan berubah serajin itu hanya untuk bebas dari _paperwork _yang luar biasa banyaknya. Paling nggak, Matsumoto nggak akan menggunakan cara seperti rela mengantar dokumen dari Divisi Sepuluh menuju Divisi Dua tanpa _shunpo _sama sekali, mengurangi jumlah sake yang diminumnya tiap hari (Hitsugaya bernapas lega untuk ini), atau mengurangi jumlah porsi makannya dari (ibarat) tiga piring kuli menjadi tiga perempat piring balita.

Hitsugaya juga yakin Matsumoto selalu menahan liurnya ketika melihat daging asap yang sekarang lebih banyak dimakan Hitsugaya saat jam makan siang. Atau wajah memelas Matsumoto saat ia sendiri menolak ajakan Hisagi dan Kira untuk minum sake bersama.

Jadi...

Ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

Matsumoto mengambil timbangan berat badan yang disembunyikannya di _tatami, _sembari menoleh ke sembarang arah, seolah takut jika apa yang tengah dilakukannya ini adalah perbuatan paling haram untuk dilakukan.

Ia menaiki timbangan tersebut, wajahnya sedikit kelihatan cerah, mengingat ini sudah dua minggu ia melakukan kegiatan barunya dengan rajin.

"Dua minggu lalu 54 kilogram," gumamnya.

Angka timbangan bergerak-gerak sebentar. Jarum kecilnya berhenti di angka 52 kilogram. Kekecewaan hadir di wajah manis Matsumoto.

"Padahal aku sudah mengurangi sake, makan, ngemil, bahkan olahraga."

**.**

**.**

Nggak bisa!

Hitsugaya sudah merasa di garis akhir kesabarannya. Matsumoto yang sekarang nggak lebih baik dari Matsumoto yang dulu. Hitsugaya sepenuhnya sadar dan sehat wal afiat, bahwa ini bukan trik!

Tidak setelah ia melihat wajah lesu Matsumoto yang selalu dipajangnya seperti benda lelang, pipinya yang tampak cekung, tulang-tulang tangannya sedikit menonjol, belum lagi kantung mata hitam di mata cantiknya itu.

Ck. Apa dan siapa yang membuat _fukutaichou-_nya menjadi seperti _zombie_ begini?

Tanggung jawab!

**.**

**.**

Malam hari, udara dingin melambai-lambai menyapa ruang kerja Hitsugaya. Dia sedang menulis laporan yang tinggal sedikit, ditemani Matsumoto yang (sekali lagi) berlenggak-lenggok di depan cermin.

Hitsugaya dongkol. Kalau dulu, Matsumoto berlenggak-lenggok seperti model kelas wahid, sekarang ia berlenggak-lenggok seperti kucing penyakitan. Nggak ada menarik-menariknya. Pingin mukul, iya!

"Taichou~"

Akhirnya. Setelah hampir tiga minggu bertransformasi menjadi orang lain, Matsumoto memanggil _taichou_-nya yang kecil lucu tersebut.

"Hm?" Hitsugaya menjawab singkat, padahal dadanya kembang kempis demi mendengar suara _fukutaichou-_nya ini.

"Apa aku gendut, _Taichou_?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He-

"HAH?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou, jenius kecil berpangkat Kapten di Soul Society, sifat _cool, _penyuka semangka, dan pemarah ini, untuk pertama kalinya-pertama kali dalam hidupnya, menganga lebar selebar-lebarnya ruang Divisi Sepuluh hanya demi mendengar kalimat seorang Matsumoto Rangiku yang terdengar agak... krusial dan tabu, mungkin.

Otak Hitsugaya mencerna kalimat tadi dengan kecepatan ultrasonik, disaring, kemudian dites kembali di laboratorium, dan hasil akhirnya sah untuk dipertanggung jawabkan.

Kalau Matsumoto Rangiku yang seksi ini termasuk golongan gendut, lalu jenis-jenis seperti Omaeda Marechiyou itu masuk golongan apa?

Komamura Sajin? Oh, dia termasuk ras langka. Tidak termasuk.

"Taichou~ Jawab aku~"

Rengekan Matsumoto menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari opini-opini konyolnya.

"Matsumoto, siapa yang bilang kau... gen-gendu-gendut?" ternyata agak susah mengeja kata 'gendut'.

"Kira-_fukutaichou. Taichou_ tahu kan, dia itu lugu dan jujur. Pasti yang dia katakan itu benar. Hiks..."

Benar. Kira Izuru itu lugu dan jujur.

Dia nggak bisa membedakan seksi dan gendut secara spesifik. Terlalu sering melihat Ichimaru Gin rupanya dapat berakibat fatal pada kesehatan mata dan otaknya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dongkol kembali merasuki hatinya.

Jadi, hampir tiga minggu ini Matsumoto merasa dirinya gendut, dan Hitsugaya sempat berpikir bahwa Matsumoto hamil?

Euh~

_Harusnya dibiarkan saja, biar Matsumoto tambah rajin. Inner_ Hitsugaya mengusulkan.

Nggak bisa!

Mau rajin kek, baik kek, gendut kek, kalau wajah _plus body_ Matsumoto kayak nenek-nenek juga Hitsugaya nolak banget!

"Kau nggak gendut, Matsumoto."

Satu kalimat pencerahan dari Hitsugaya bagai desir pasir di padang tandus-nya Matsumoto. Pinginnya sih dia jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Benar, _Taichou_?" eh, jingkrak-jingkrak beneran.

"Apa aku pernah bohong? Kau nggak gendut, kau itu..." muka Hitsugaya merah, persis banget kayak semangka yang kemarin baru dimakannya.

"Apa, _Taichou_?" Matsumoto bagai di awang-awang.

_Pasti Taichou mau muji aku nih. Inner-_nyaikut jingkrak-jingkrak.

Kenapa Hitsugaya nggak sekalian jingkrak-jingkrak aja tuh? Kalau perlu, kanguru juga diajak. Rame deh.

"Kau itu... Harusnya seperti ini. Rajin bekerja, sering olahraga. Jadinya aku nggak pusing memikirkan _paperwork_ yang menggunung!"

Aduh, Hitsugaya. _Please_, deh~

Niat mau muji, tapi yang keluar malah perintah songong kayak gitu. Ketahuan nggak pernah pacaran nih.

"Ah, _taichou_~ Aku malas. Aku mau tidur saja. Kesehatan kulitku harus dijaga. Hihihi..."

Cantik-cantik, ketawa nyaingin nenek gayung.

"MATSUMOTOOOO!"

"UGYAAAAA~~~!"

Divisi Sepuluh kembali normal.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Maaf kalau gaje, ini pertama kalinya saya nyoba humor.**

**Wanna read and review? ^^**


End file.
